


Welcome home

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mentions of coffee, One Night Stand, Possible Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Luke decides that he wants to take Matt home.Luke/Matt smut since there is none on here.





	Welcome home

It was a Friday night and Josie’s bar was a little busy, filled with people at the end of a shitty week drinking their troubles away. That included Jessica, Luke, Matt and Danny on a little table at the back of the bar, discussing their shitty week.

This was the first time they drank together, after the whole situation with Matt and his sacrifice the group began to split and distance themselves away from each other. But once they all discovered that Matt was alive the group reunited, they weren’t together all the time but they knew they always had each other’s backs when needed.

Currently after they all decided they’ve had a shitty week and decided to head to the bar and drink their problems away. “This is nice!” Started Danny as he cradled his drink.  
“Us together after everything...and it’s great to have you back Matt” Matt softly smiled before he raised his drink, everyone else at the table raised their drinks too, Clinking them together before taking a swig.

The rest of the night consisted of them all catching up on what’s been going on, Matt in a little bit of a giddy mood due to the drinks, feeling everyone’s faces so that he could get an idea of what his friends look like while everyone laughed at Matt while also describing to him any little details that Matt couldn’t get. 

Jessica suggested drinks for Danny to try since he was still new to the whole alcohol thing so Jessica had took it upon herself to be his guide. It was definitely enjoyable and entertaining to the group to watch Danny’s face in disgust as he tried various drinks, even spitting some out causing the others to laugh at Danny’s disgust.

“So Murdock? Gotten laid since you’ve been back from the dead?” Asked Jessica causing Matt to choke a little on his drink and the other two to look at her with surprise at the open question. “Can’t say I have” coughed Matt as he cradled his drink. “Maybe we could find you someone in the bar, you could probably get any girl or guy in here if you wanted” she suggested raising her drink before taking a swig.

“Really?” Chuckled Matt nervously as he raising his eyebrow.  
“You are a good looking guy Matt” commented Danny.  
“So here’s your chance, Matt and Luke it’s your turn to buy the round!” Said Jessica before the two boys left the table. 

“You really going to follow Jess’ advice?” Started Luke.  
Matt raised an eyebrow at the bulletproof vigilante “you don’t think I should?” Asked Matt with a slight teasing tone in his voice.  
“I’m just saying” Started Luke as he slid closer to Matt at the bar.  
“It’s been a while and the guys in here don’t really make the cut” he continued before his hand rested on top of Matt’s. He could feel the warmth of his hand and the heat of his body next the him.  
“You need someone who knows what they’re doing...someone that would actually take care of you” Whispered Luke his voice dancing along Matt’s ear causing his body to go warm and his cheeks fluster a little.

“You suggesting you’re the one I should leave with tonight?” Whispered Matt as a smirk appeared on his face.  
Luke chuckled “maybe...you wouldn’t be disappointed” smirked Luke before signalling to Josie what drinks they want before collecting and making their way back to the table.

“You took your time” Said Danny as he raised an eyebrow at the two before taking his drink.  
“Oh...we were just talking” Responded Luke.  
“Taking?” Joined in Jessica  
“Yeah talking, just lost track of what we were doing” said Matt.

They continued the night talking about stuff and drinking before Danny decided he’ll take Jessica home as she was too drunk to stand and because he had a car.  
“You guys want a lift home?” Offered Danny turning to face Luke and Matt.

“No thanks I’m good” Responded Luke.  
“Okay, Matt?”  
“My apartment is not too far from here, thanks for the offer though” Said Matt.  
“Okay, well see you guys tomorrow or some point during the week” Said Danny as the remaining two waved bye as he and Jess left.

“So” Started Luke turning to face Matt.  
“So?” He whispered in response.  
“We could go and get some coffee” suggested Luke causing Matt to chuckle as he shook his head.  
“That’s what they call it these days?...my place?” He Asked causing Luke to look up at the lawyer with surprise. So this was actually happening?

He smirked before taking Matt’s arm as he helped him up and led him out of the bar. 

———————————————  
“Sorry about the mess, it’s not usually like this” apologised Matt as he unlocked the door entering the apartment with Luke following behind.  
“You should see mine” chuckled Luke before making his way over.  
“I um...I didn’t say this before but...it’s good to have you back Matt” he said as Matt softly smiled.  
“It’s good to be back” he said softly with a smile. 

“So I’m guessing this ‘coffee’ is my welcome back gift from you?” Said Matt causing Luke to chuckle.  
“Something like that” said Luke before he reached forward to remove Matt’s glasses, slowly taking them off before placing them on the coffee table.

Matt felt his heartbeat quicken as he felt the feeling of vulnerability wash over him. Sure Luke has seen him without the shades before but this situation was different, it was intimate, this was Luke’s chance to really look at him. He felt like his pulse jumped in his throat as Luke’s head ducked down and the soft touch of his lips pressed against his throat.

A soft gasp left his lips as Luke’s lips traveled up his neck, to his jawline before their lips finally met. The kiss was soft and gentle but something about it made Matt’s body tingle. Luke gently pulled away to see Matt’s face to see his reaction before Matt leaned forward to pull him back into a kiss. Matt’s hands reached up to the zipper on Luke’s jacket as the kiss deepened, slowly pulling the zipper down he removed the jacket before reaching his hands up to grip Luke’s shirt.

Luke quickly removed Matt’s jacket before swiftly picking up Matt causing him to yelp with surprise as they made their way to Matt’s bedroom. Luke placed Matt down onto the bed before removing his own shirt and reaching down the remove Matt’s pants. Once his pants slid off his legs the pants were thrown somewhere across the room.

Luke held one of Matt’s legs as he spread them, leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to his thigh causing Matt to softly gasp. Every touch of Luke’s lips traveling up his body sent pleasuring chills down him. Luke’s lips slowly traveled up his thigh slowly getting to were he need to be touched the most. 

Slowly Luke’s hand reached up to cup him through his briefs causing Matt to softly moan. Luke looked up at the sight below him, Matt’s eyes closed, head relaxing back into the sheets from Luke’s touches and this was only just the start.  
“Take this off” Whispered Luke pulling at the bottom of Matt’s shirt before the blind vigilante removed his tie and began to undo his buttons. 

Once his shirt was unbuttoned Matt lifted himself a little to discard the shirt before throwing it somewhere across the room as he leaned back down into the sheets. “These need to come off too” smirked Luke as he swiftly removed Matt’s briefs leaving him naked and exposed to him. 

Matt felt worry and anxiety wash over him realising that he was now completely exposed to Luke. He leaned down pressing a kiss to Matt’s inner thigh causing his toes to curl at the feeling, closing his eyes at the feeling of Luke gently caressing his thighs.

Luke’s lips travelled across Matt’s thighs and down. Matt felt his body heat up, his toes curl, his thighs quiver as he felt Luke’s tongue hot and wet lick across his entrance. Matt moaned out as he opened his legs up more for Luke’s tongue and his head pressing back into the mattress as Luke continued to work his tongue at his entrance. 

Matt’s moans were music to his ears. He always thought Matt was a good looking guy when he met him and finally saw his face under Jess’ scarf, I mean who wouldn’t? He doesn’t know if Matt realises it but heads turn when he walks though the door. Now that Matt was finally back he decided to make his move because the thought of someone else in this position instead on him made him feel a little jealous and besides who’s better to make him feel good than someone that knows him, someone that will take time to explore every inch of his body and find out what makes him feel good. 

Luke moved away so that his face was to Matt’s causing him to whine a little at the loss of contact. “Do you have any lube?” He Asked.  
Matt’s face flustered a little at the question “I...no...I only have condoms...bedside draw” he muttered nervously causing Luke to chuckle a little at how flustered and embarrassed Matt was.  
“It’s ok...I can think of other ways to prepare you” he said with a smirk before he reached towards the draw to take the condoms.

Luke put two fingers into his own mouth as he took the condoms from the draw and placed them onto the bed. Pulling his fingers out his mouth with his other hand he pulled Matt closer to him. Matt gasped, gripping Luke’s arms as he felt a finger slowly circling around his entrance. Slowly pushing his finger in, Luke leaned down, lips caressing Matt’s neck.

Matt closed his eyes trying to relax himself at the feel of Luke’s finger as it slowly began to feel good inside him. He bit his bottom lip as Luke slowly worked the finger inside him, slowly Luke pulled back before pushing a second finger in causing Matt to grip harder at Luke’s arms.

Luke watched Matt’s facial expressions to make sure that he showed no signs of pain as he slowly worked the fingers inside him. As Luke hit a certain spot inside him Matt loudly moaned out, head tilting back, fingers gripping harder onto Luke’s arms as he continued to hit that certain spot inside him causing Matt to whine and whimper at the feeling. 

Luke’s pants were beginning to feel awfully tight as he watched Matt beneath him. “If only you could see yourself Matt” he whispered before he leaned forward to claim his lips. Luke slowly pulled out as he continued to kiss him before slowly pulling away. 

Quickly Luke discarded himself out of his jeans and briefs before ripping the condom out to packet and quickly putting it on. “You ready?” Asked Luke as he looked back at Matt.  
“Y-yeah” he breathed as Luke pulled him into his lap.  
“If it gets too much or if I’m hurting you tell me and I’ll stop ok?” Reassured Luke as he lined himself up against Matt’s entrance before he slowly began to push in.

Matt held is breath as Luke slowly entered him. Matt tried to relax as much as he could as Luke stretched him slowly breathing in and out while Luke gently rubbed soothing circles into his hips as he pushed all the way in. He stopped as he let Matt adjust to the feeling of him inside him.

He felt like his body was beginning to tingle, like he was on fire as the burning feeling inside him began to feel pleasurable. “L-Luke?...you can m-move now” he gasped out as he slowly pulled out of Matt before pushing back in.

One of Luke’s arms wrapped around Matt’s waist pushing him down in time with his thrusts as Matt rested his head on Luke’s shoulder, gasping and whimpering down his ear. “You’re so tight baby, does it feel good when I do this” he whispered down Matt’s ear causing him to frantically nod and whimper.

Matt’s hand gripped the back of Luke’s neck as he pushed down to meet his thrusts as Luke pushed deeper and harder into him. “You’re doing so good baby” Luke whispered as Matt moaned out, panting and breathing into Luke’s neck. 

Keeping hold of Matt, Luke pushed Matt into the bed, back against the mattress and Luke pushed deeper and harder into him finding the spot inside him that makes him feel so good. “L-Luke!” He moaned out as he pulled the bulletproof vigilante closer to him before locking lips. 

Deepening the kiss, Matt parted his lips to allow Luke’s tongue access inside his mouth as their tongues pushed together. Matt began to feel that familiar feeling of being pulled closer and closer to his release and at the same time not wanting this feeling to stop. Reaching his hand down he began to stroke himself in time with Luke’s thrusts causing him to pull away from the kiss to moan out. 

Luke moved Matt’s hand away as it was replaced with his own as he began to stroke him while continuing his thrusts. “You coming Matt?” He groaned as he picked up the pace.  
“Y-yeah...p-please Luke!” He moaned out his voice almost a plea.  
“It’s ok I’ve got you baby” he breathed as he continued thrusting deeper and harder into his while he stroked him to his release.

Matt cried out against Lukes shoulder as he released into Luke’s hand. Luke groaned as he continued to thrust inside him, riding him through Matt’s release and closer to his. Matt’s thighs trembled at the over simulation and the feel of Matt clenching against him pushed him to him released. He gasped and moaned out, clutching tighter to Matt as he released into the condom.

He slowly let out a shuddering breath that he didn’t realise he was holding in as he looked down at Matt. He looked up at Luke giving a tired soft smile as Luke reached down to brush the sweaty strands of hair away from his face. He leaned down to kiss Matt as he slowly pulled out of him, before pulling away to remove the condom and throwing it into the bin in the corner of the bedroom. 

“Just to think when we first met you wouldn’t even hug me” chuckled Matt as Luke lay down next to him.  
“Well things have changed” he sighed before leaning forward to kiss Matt.  
“Danny and Jess will probably have questions” smirked Matt as they pulled away from the kiss.  
Luke shrugged “maybe but we’ll figure it out when it comes to it” Matt chuckled as he snuggled closer to Luke. 

“Do you think we could do this again?” Asked Luke as his fingers stroked against Matt’s arm causing Matt to smirk.  
“We can definitely do this again”


End file.
